Silver and Cold
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: A dark twist on the final battle for Hogwarts.


_I came here by day  
__But I left here in darkness  
__And found you on the way_

Lips brushed against his skin, sharp nails scraping along his back. Harry Potter arched his back, rolling his hips down against the slim, pale body beneath him. Their gasps and heated moans filled the still night air. The forest was dark, cold. The trees sheltered them from sight, hiding them from those searching for the "Chosen One". He had run from them—from death and destiny both. He was tired of being hunted, tired of playing the hero. He'd only meant to cool down, think things over. But then the blonde had found him and…

Harry shuddered against the other boy, groaning as Draco hit just the right spot inside him. The Slytherin held his lover's hips in a tight grip, thrusting his hips rhythmically in time with their quickening breaths. All thought of the war raging just beyond the outermost trees slipped from his mind, lost in the pleasure overtaking his senses. He bit down hard on Harry's shoulder, tasting blood. The brunette hissed, digging his fingers into soft blonde hair.

_And now it is silver and silent  
__It is silver and cold  
__You, in somber resplendence, I hold_

Upon the grounds of Hogwarts raged the final battle for the fate of the wizarding world. Voldemort's armies were advancing, vastly outnumbering the Order's forces. Hundreds lay dead all about the castle, inside and out. Their last defenses were crumbling beneath the Dark Lord's power, and their hero was nowhere in sight.

_Your sins into me  
__Oh, my beautiful one  
__Your sins into me_

Inside the entrance hall, the last remaining members of the rebellious Dumbledore's Army fought on. A blast of light rebounding off the stone walls destroyed part of the staircase and high ceiling. The falling debris took out three death eaters, along with Seamus Finnegan.

Two former Slytherins, Montague and Peucy, teamed up against Dean and Luna, leaving them dead on the marble floor. Neville fell to Rudolphus Lestrange, though he managed to take Yaxley out with him.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny fought on, wondering how long it would be before Harry walked triumphantly through the door and proclaimed Voldemort dead. They moved over the lifeless bodies of their former classmates. Now was not the time to mourn. That would come later. For now, they must fight for their lives.

_As a rapturous voice escapes  
__I will tremble a prayer  
__And I'll beg for forgiveness_

"Malfoy," Harry groaned, digging his nails into pale flesh. The blonde quickened their pace, rocking their bodies faster and faster as their passion rose. "Please," the Gryffindor begged, pressing himself closer to Draco. "Please…"

The blonde tightened his grip on Harry's hips, pressing him down onto his back on the ground. Shifting his angle, Draco drove in hard and deep. Harry groaned beneath him, wrapping his legs tightly around the Slytherin's thin waist.

_Your sins into me  
__Your sins into me  
__Oh, my beautiful one_

The death eaters had defeated the remaining Order members who had defended the grounds. They surged forward into the castle, surrounding the few dozen teachers and students who remained to fight. Their battle was hopeless, they knew. Where was their hero? Why hadn't he come to save them?

_Light, like the flutter of wings  
__Feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
__As you're longing to sing_

The Dark Mark burned the night sky above Hogwarts, drowning the castle in a sickening emerald light. Shouts and explosions could be heard within the stone walls. Ginny Weasley fell to Bellatrix Lestrange, crying out for Harry with her final breath. This was the end. They were outnumbered by death eaters fifteen to one. There was no chance of victory. All hope was lost, lost with their young hero somewhere in the darkened night.

_So I will paint you in silver  
__I will wrap you in cold  
__I will lift up your voice as I sink_

His body was like ice, Draco's hands like fire. They burned searing paths across his skin as the moon shown down between the trees, painting them in silver light. The blonde sucked at Harry's throat. Digging his fingers into soft hair, Harry let out a loud moan.

_Cold in life's throes  
__I'll fall asleep for you  
__Cold in life's throes  
__I only ask you turn away_

Hermione felt the spell hit her. She fell to the ground, her wand slipping out of her hand. Images flashed before her eyes of days spent with Ron and Harry. Emerald eyes pierced her memories, filling her vision. Her eyes slipped closed as she succumbed to the darkness with one last thought: "For you, Harry. We die for you."

_Cold in life's throes  
__I'll fall asleep for you  
__Cold in life's throes_

Ron saw Hermione fall, felt his heart shatter at the sight. His moment of weakness dropped his guard. The killing curse hit him hard. He vaguely heard Bellatrix's laughter as a last thought crossed his mind: "For you, mate. We die for you."

_Your sins into me  
__My beautiful one  
__Your sins into me_

Letting out a scream, Harry arched into the blonde as he came. Draco shuddered and spilled himself in the Gryffindor. He rolled to the side as a figure in black robes appeared inside the clearing.

"Well done, Draco," an icy voice hissed. It was one Harry recognized, even in his pleasure-confused state. He made to reach for his wand but found it to be aimed at his chest. The blonde was standing over him, suddenly looking so much older than a boy of seventeen should. Voldemort moved forward, lowering his hood. "It's over, Harry Potter. Your friends are dead. They died to buy you time to save the world, and all the while you were getting shagged. Shame on you."

"You lie," Harry mumbled. Voldemort laughed.

"Perhaps you'll see them in the afterlife. Avada Kedavra!" Harry felt himself fall into oblivion.

_Your sins into me  
__Your sins into…  
__Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one_

**The End**


End file.
